Holy Sword Hyperion
Holy Sword Hyperion is one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Pallas, formerly serving both Pallas and Saturn, as well as one of the Pallasites First Class. In terms of strength, he is the strongest among the Pallasites First Class. Profile and Stats Name: Holy Sword Hyperion Origin: Saint Seiya Alias: Classification: Pallasite/Saturnian, Pallasite First Class, Four Heavenly Kings Age: Late 20's or Early 30's Power Grid Background Physical Appearance Hyperion is a tall, muscular man with a dark tan skin complexion, small violet eyes that are cold coupled with a personality denoting his iris, and short, burgundy spiky dark red hair. A distinguishing trait about him is that he has a small scar running on his right cheek that can't always be assessed properly. Personality Unlike Gallia (is interested in judging the humans) and Aegaeon (is interested in studying the humans), Hyperion has no feelings and desires on the humans, so, his existence is unnecessary, ergo, Hyperion when finds a human, kill him with no piety, because has no interest in his existence. In reality, he is the most evil, cruel, cold-hearted and callous of the Four Heavenly Kings. Hyperion also has no love in his friends. He never loved Pallas, didn't cares to death of Gallia and Aegaeon (according him, a strong warrior NEVER loses a battle, so, Aegeaon and Gallia are weak) and would kill Titan if he helped Pallas. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Space-Time Manipulation: With his holy sword Tenchihōmetsuzan, Hyperion can manipulate and control all space and time. Flight: Master Swordsman Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Immense Durability: Immense Endurance: Tremendous Cosmo Power: As the strongest of the Four Heavenly Kings, Hyperion possesses tremendous Cosmo far beyond that of Aegeaon and Gallia's, but only equal to Titan's caliber in power. *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': Techniques Chrono Destruction: A technique that freezes the time and space of the target, turning them into stone. Tenchihōmetsuzan: Using his Sacred Sword, Hyperion can deliver major energy attacks at his opponent. These blows have a great destructive power as coming to destroy the protons (one of three types of particles composing atoms). In addition, this technique is able to destroy three of the Gold Saints' attacks and, for a time, to resist Exclamation Athena. Shock of Destruction: Hyperion stands opponents of the floor and reaches with a massive shockwave. The power of this attack is so great that it was able to completely destroy the Cloths of the Bronze Saints, who had resisted several Pallasites attacks - including Second and First-Class Pallasites. The technique has a variation where Hyperion multiplies and attacks their opponents with a powerful punch. Chrono Catastrophe: Hyperion sacrifices his life-force into a powerful explosion, killing both himself and his opponents. He only uses this as a last resort. Weaknesses *Not as durable with his Cloth. *Not quite as powerful anymore if his sword breaks. Equipment Tenchihōmetsuzan (Cataclysm Slash): Destructiontector Armor: Hyperion's Chronotechtor that is made of three Gold Cloth constellations: Aries, Taurus, and Leo. Relationships Allies * Enemies/Rivals * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pallasite Category:Saturnian Category:Pallasites First Class Category:Four Heavenly Kings of Pallas Category:New Ballam Alliance Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Antagonist Category:Primary Antagonist Category:Supporting Characters